shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
'''Episode 2 '''is the 2nd episode in the series. Plot synopsis As Geeta Vishwas is riding her scooter towards Vidhan Sabha to meet the Home Minister, she is stopped in the middle of the road by Gangadhar. This causes her to lose control and fall down. Geeta is stunned to see Gangadhar as she had met him only a few minutes back at the office and now he is standing here. She wanted to know how he reached there to which Gangadhar replies some gibberish. Gangadhar tries to persuade Geeta from not going any further as Vilas Rao's goons are waiting for her. However, Geeta doesn't understand what Gangadhar was trying to imply. She urges him to explain again and he tells her that her life is in danger but she doesn't believe him and instead thinks that he is in league with Vilas Rao and his goons. He explains again that her life is in danger and offers to go with her and she agrees. They ride away towards Vidhan Sabha. On the way they find a jeep blocking the way and they check it out. They find a piece of woman's cloth on the steering wheel of the jeep. They also find another piece of cloth on a shrub a few meters away along with a lady's shoe. They smell rat and walk further to find out what was up. The signs were leading up to an abandoned building. They hear the scream of a woman and Gangadhar acts scared. So Geeta alone gets inside the building only to find a tape recorder playing the sounds of a screaming woman. She realizes that it was a trap but it was too late as the goons of Vilas Rao surround her. They demand that she hands over the evidence against Vilas Rao that she plans to give the Home Minister. At that time Gangadhar arrives on the scene. As Geeta is about to give the video cassette to the leader of the goons, she drops it and prays pepper spray on his eyes. Soon a comedic fight ensues between Gangadhar and Geeta on one side and the goons on the other. After a few moments they take the jeep of the goons and flee the scene. When they reach Vidhan Sabha, Gangadhar tells Geeta that he would be right back and leaves the jeep. In front of the Home Minister and all the other women who had assembled to protest, Geeta shows the video cassette and tells them minister that this is the evidence he had asked against Vilas Rao. At that time a few more goons arrive and attack the group with bullets and bombs. Suddenly the superhero arrives and saves them from the onslaught. After that he goes to Vilas Rao's residence and deals with his henchmen there. Finally Vilas Rao goes to the police station and surrenders himself in front of Inspector Kazi and Havildar Bhinde. As Geeta quit Dainik Dhamaka, she goes to a different newspaper named Aaj Ki Aawaz run by Satyaprakash Nirala. She hands over her news to him and is soon appointed as a reporter there. She describes the mysterious superhero to Nirala. She says that he was a Man of Power i.e. a man of Shakti i.e. a Shakti Man. Mr. Nirala asks her whether she meant the Hindi word Shaktimaan. And she agrees that the superhero was indeed Shaktimaan and the names sticks. Mayor JJ and is assistant Mathur return to his residence to find the golden statue gifted by Vilas Rao still sitting there. He asks why hasn't Vilas Rao submitted it to the museum yet. To that Mathur replies that he would check about it and asks JJ how old the statue would be as he had good knowledge of ancient statues. JJ takes a closer look and says that it could around 500 to 600 years old. Mathur points out the thread tied around then neck of the statue and asks what that was and JJ removes it. Suddenly the eyes of the statue glow in green and JJ is shocked. The statue blinks and smiles and JJ becomes scared and calls Mathur. Immediately Mathur changes his form and becomes a demon-like person. JJ goes to the staircase and calls out his secretary Maya. As she walks down the stairs, she also changes her form into a demonic one. JJ gets a heart attack seeing all this and falls on his couch and dies. Mathur and Maya chant "Andhera kayam hai" which means Darkness is Maintained. Suddenly the statue comes into its flesh and blood form. It was the demon named Kakodar who had been under a curse for 500 years that until some good person removes the thread from his neck, he would continue to be in the statue form. Mathur tells Kakodar that it is Tamraj Kilvish's command that Kakodar enters the body of JJ. He asks who this person was and Maya tells him that he is the Mayor of the city named Jaikumar Janardhan or in short JJ. Kakodar turns into a green fume and enters JJ's body through his mouth. JJ wakes up and chants the same "Andhera kayam hai" slogan. Mathur, JJ and Maya reach out to Tamraj Kilvish. Kilvish tells Kakodar to use JJ's body because he has influence, money and power. Kilvish also tells him that there is a new defender of truth and light with whom he has to take on a new battle. When asked who this person and where he lives, Kilvish tells JJ that he doesn't have to concern with who this person is. Instead he must focus on finding where he lives. He also tells him that people have given him the name Shaktimaan. While Gangadhar was meditating, he is woken up by the sound of a brawl between some gundas and the Dharam Shala Manager. Using his mystic vision he looks at the scene. He understood that the gundas have come to collect their "Hafta" which is a weekly amount that they rip off from people unlawfully. Gangadhar temporarily give some power to the manager and helps him fight off the goons. Return to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Geeta Vishwas * Gangadhar * Vilas Rao * Home Minister * Shaktimaan * Satyaprakash Nirala * JJ * Mathur * Maya * Kakodar * Kilvish * Dharam Shala Manager Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/TjXcAWSa7vQ | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}